Mechamorphasis:New Toys
by The Qing
Summary: After the events of "Transformation" Spyke attempts to make Cyandog stronger. Unknown to all, the Chaos Corporation schemes. Ch.5 up. Select Corps. vs. Chaos Corporation!
1. Second Chance

Mechamorphasis: New Toys  
  
Chapter 1 Second Chance  
  
(In an old warehouse, somewhere in town) Pron nervously looked at his laptop computer. He was about to have a short talk with the new leader of the Chaos Corporation. Turning on the computer he wondered if his job was on the line. He looked at his E-mail inbox and found an unopened message. It read: "Hello Pron."  
  
Pron typed a message: "Is everything fine sir?" he mailed it. The reply was quick "No.. It is not." "Why sir?" "You have failed me for the last time Pron; I think it's time you picked up your last paycheck." "Please don't sir! I have a reason for losing that robattle! The Cyandog I was fighting transfor..." "Not another word Pron." Another E-mail interrupted. "Pron you seem a tinge demented so I'll give you a second chance. Enclosed is the address of a Chaos Corporation research facility I want you to help out." Pron opened the file and was confused at what he saw. "Sir, this facility is only 10 blocks from the Select Corps' base!" he typed. "I'm well aware of that, enclosed to this message are the designs of what you're going to be working on. Jest out." Was the last E-mail Pron received.  
  
He opened the file and found the plans. He grinned at them. This would be worth his time after all. 


	2. Dream

Chapter 2 Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. My past and future quotes are obtained from www.qoutationspage.com  
  
Courage is fear that has said its prayers -Dorothy Bernard  
  
(Somewhere) The strange environment that surrounded him could only be described as strange.. That and disturbing. The cool blue sky that he loved was a blazing orange. The ground, a rusty brown color. Around him twisted underbrush dotted the area. Taken in the strange sight he did not notice the menacing figure behind him.  
  
A creature obscured by shadow assaulted Cyandog. Cyandog was unable to retaliate. As he tried to run it cut him off and slashed at him. It was faster than him. Upon attempting to punch it Cyandog found out it was stronger. Cyandog stood up and tried to fire, and unfortunately discovered it was a better marksman than himself.  
  
Cyandog fought with the best of his ability but to no avail. His body broken he could do nothing but aim his blaster to fire one last bullet. The creature charged once again, Cyandog fired. As he did the strange land shattered into a kaleidoscope of colors.  
  
Pieces of the scenery went together to form a cylindrical vortex. Cyandog was sucked into it and began helplessly falling until the pieces reformed into a multicolored platform. He landed with a thud. As he got up he saw he wasn't alone. The shadow beast had followed him. It charged once again, Cyandog raised his blaster to shoot it but then the ground shook and all went black.  
  
He opened his eyes to see he was still in his dog house. It had been a dream. A terrible dream. He wondered what that creature was. He looked outside and saw it as still early. Yet he did not sleep for fear he'd face it again.  
  
Next Chapter: Training 


	3. Training

Chapter 3 Training  
  
Author Note: Cyandog has neither memory nor recollection of beating Enchasator and turning into Overload. Or passing out on Peppercat for that matter.  
  
Act as if it were impossible to fail -Dorothea Brand  
  
A week after defeating Pron, Spyke and Cyandog trained vigorously to up their rank. Lifting weights, running laps, push ups, and stretches. However if they fought 10 robattles, they'd still probably lose 7 of them despite their efforts.  
  
After falling off the monkey bars Spyke said to Cyandog. "Cyandog this is hard work." "Don't worry boss, remember never give up!" "Right Cyan..." Spyke mumbled as he got back on the bars. As he was about to fall again he saw someone and waved. "Hey Dr. Aki!" before falling.  
  
"Oh, hello Spyke. How's everything?" Aki asked. "Not so good." Spyke replied. "What's the matter?" "Well me and Cyandog have been training to get better at robbattling, but it isn't turning out that well..." Spyke said. "Oh, I can help you there." Aki said. "Really?!" Spyke questioned eagerly. "Of course, on the condition you give me 4 Butterscotch Puddings!" Dr. Aki said. "Okay, it'll cost a lot but.. It's probably worth it." Spyke contemplated. "As Mr. Referee would say 'Then it's agreed'. I'll meet you in the 24 Hop Mart. Bring your wallet." Aki concluded as he walked away.  
  
"Cyandog c'mon let's go home! I have to pick up my wallet!" Spyke shouted. Cyandog jumped off the monkey bars and proceeded to follow Spyke until; he felt a stinging pain in his back. He yelped a bit, but calmed down and ran after Spyke.  
  
(On a nearby hill) Pron dissected his sniper rifle and put it in his briefcase. He grinned. In about a week he would get his vengeance on Spyke and Cyandog.

R&R

Next Chapter: Medafolly/No Medaforce At All


	4. Medafolly

Chapter 4 Medafolly  
  
Life is a risk -Diane Von Furstenberg  
  
(At the 24 Hop Mart) "So this is the stuff I need to improve Cyandog's battle skills?" Spyke asked Dr. Aki as they ate pudding. Well, Aki was eating, Spyke just watched. "Yep that list shows the armor parts, leg parts, and weapons you'll need." He ate another spoonful of pudding. "Of course you could just change the medal." He said as he smirked. "I'm not changing the medal!" Spyke shouted. "Okay, okay. Sorry about that. You have any more questions?" he asked. "Okay, Can normal Medabots use the Medaforce?" Spyke questioned. "Of course they can!" Dr. Aki said absentmindedly. "What?" Spyke said. Aki realized what he had just said. "Umm, I said too much! Goodbye thanks for the pudding!" exclaimed Aki as he ran away. "Hey come back here! Cyandog here's my wallet pay for the pudding!" Said Spyke, running after Aki. Leaving Cyandog to pay the bill.  
  
After 20 min. of running, Spyke finally caught up with Dr. Aki. "Mr. Aki.." Spyke coughed, catching his breath. For an old guy the doctor ran pretty fast. "What did you mean about the Medaforce?" he asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Aki denied. "You said any Medabot can use the Medaforce right?" Spyke inquired. Aki sighed in defeat. "Yes I said that." "So why can't me and Cyandog use that?" "Because it's extremely dangerous!" Aki looked at Spyke. "It's true Spyke, Cyandog can use the Medaforce. However clone medals were never supposed to use it. One shot of Medaforce is all you get then..." "Then what?" "The overuse of it's power will cause the medal to shatter, permanently." Aki finished. "Oh..."  
  
(Later) Spyke and Cyandog walked home. They were both silent. Spyke was partially upset that if Cyandog ever did use the Medaforce he'd die. But he convinced himself he didn't need it anyway. Luckily for Spyke, Cyandog didn't say anything. Because Cyan heard the entire conversation.  
  
R&R  
  
Next Chapter: Break 


	5. Break

Chapter 5 Break  
  
Author Note: () is the symbol of the Chaos Corporation.  
  
The quickest way to end a war is to lose it. -George Orwell  
  
(6 days after Medafolly) On a hill dotted with weeds and shrubs. An abandoned warehouse was perched on the top. However those living in the nearby area could hear sounds of building and life emminating from it's depths. Fearing that ghosts had taken residence, the civilians kept their distance from it. Though with closer examination one might actually see the strange happenings were not of the supernatural, but of a different kind menace. The Chaos Corporation.  
  
(That night) Covered by darkness, a small army of men sneaked up to the warehouse. They surveyed the perimeter before transporting their Medabots. Then they went in front of the steel door. A soldier put a bomb in front of it. Once they were a safe distance away he detonated it. The door crumpled at the blast. Surprised scientist seeing the soldiers fleed. Another soldier with a loudspeaker shouted. "This is the Select Corps! Chaos Corporation scientists surrender or our Attack-Tyrannos will be forced to fire!  
  
As the scientists scampered into a door the Corps gave chase. Unable to open the closed door one of the commandos barked. "Attack-Tyranno blast that door down!" The dinosaur type blew the door up. Big mistake. It was barraged by machine gun fire. The Attack-Tyranno deactivated before it landed on the ground. Standing over the defeated dino was a new kind of Medabot.  
  
(Medabio) Dr. Dark  
  
Type: Book-MAD  
  
Medal: Brain  
  
Medafighter: Chaos Corporation Scientist  
  
Special Attack: Dark Machine Gun  
  
Dr. Dark was a blacker version of Dr. Bokchoy, but instead of claws for arms it had machine guns and replacing it's swirly eyes were dark, angry pupils. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?!" shouted a geeky voice from the intercom. "It's only one Medabot, Scientist! We've still got numbers on our side!" a Select Corps. Officer announced defiantly. The intercom was silent. "We disagree..." It whispered. Before the soldiers could ask "Who's we?" the soft whirring of wheeled legs filled the room. A procession of Dr. Darks filed out of the door and stopped in front of the Attack-Tyrannos.  
  
Both sides sized each other up. Staring into the faces of their enemies. Then someone fired the first shot. The sound of a body hitting the ground was deafened by the sounds of gunfire.  
  
From the surveillance station in the warehouse you could almost say things were going fine. Except for the fact there was a small war in the main lab. Each side suffered heavy casualties. At first it seemed like the Chaos Corporation was winning. But their Dark Doctors soon fell prey to the powerful lasers of the Attack-Tyrannos. After the onslaught and carnage, only half of the Select Corps Medabots stood standing. Seeing there was no more opposition they proceeded to the door.  
  
Pron smirked as he saw them march into the depths of the base. He was quite amused at their ignorance. Did they even have a clue to what the Corporation was working on? Probably not. Oh well he'd show them anyway. He pressed a button then watched the screen  
  
As the squad of remaining Medabots and Medafighters went inside the dark room the door closed behind them. Slightly spooked at this the Corps looked for another exit, or at least a light switch. But then in the darkness 3 glowing circles of red light were suspended in the air. The commanding officer was bewildered, but never the less knew that if the lights had something to do with the Chaos Corporation. It couldn't be good. He ordered all units to fire, but for all the good it did they might as well have been flinging rubber bands at it. The red lights glowed with intensity, before firing 3 beams of energy. The lights died down. Besides the slumped bodies of soldiers. There appeared to nothing in the room at all.  
  
"So these are the intruders?" Pron asked one of the scientists as he looked at the Select Corps. "Yes they came in and defeated our Dr. Dark army, sir." A scientist replied. "That so? Well they're hardly a threat now. Tell me are they dead?" "No sir, just unconscious." "Pity..." then Pron saw one soldier that stuck out. "Should we send them all to the holding cell?" the scientist questioned. "Yes, do that. Except for this one." He replied pointing to an unconscious trooper. "Send him home." "But why, Pron?" "You'll understand..." And with that he left.  
  
The scientist was confused. Why send the others to the prison area and not this one? Did he have some kind of significance? He decided to look at his dog tag for a clue. It was pretty banged up but he managed to make out a last name. Tenryou. Though he still didn't get it.  
  
R&R  
  
Next Chapter: Calm 


End file.
